


Chemosignals

by RustedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedHeart/pseuds/RustedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shirtless Derek has climbed through Stiles' window yet again. </p>
<p>Stiles is annoyed that Derek is annoyed at his aroused scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemosignals

**Author's Note:**

> 16 L 
> 
> Finally managed to beat a months worth of writer's block, YIPPY  
> Also yesterday was my birthday, yay :)
> 
> This had a working title of 'Growly Mc Growlson'  
> hope you enjoy

_You really should be used to this by now_ , Stiles thought, _coming into my room unannounced, uninvited, half naked and being all demandy like. What do you expect? So really, there is ab-so-lutley no reason to be all ‘Growly Mc Growlson’ all over the place._

Derek continued to growl, although at lower volume than before.

_Seriously dude,_ Stiles was pulling his best ‘bitch face’, _what emotion do you expect to smell?_

“I don’t know Stiles, but throwing your concoctions of _pissed off_   scent all over the place in the presence of an wolf and calling said wolf ‘Growly Mc Growlson’ to his face isn’t going to better the situation.”

“Shit did I say that out loud?”

“YES!” Derek was clearly exasperated and Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to smell the _‘I don’t want to be here_ ’ sent Derek was most likely giving off.

“Shit I need to get a better brain/mouth filter, also this is my room I'll throw whatever sent I like around it, werewolf or no wolf!” _No wolf really? And pissed off sent? I'm pretty sure there might be some annoyed scent but definitely no pissed off, ‘horny as fuck’ scent obviously, why else would he be growly?_

“You do need a better filter, I concur, also ‘Horny as fuck’?” Derek’s usual mask of ‘absent minded brooding’ and ‘stay the fuck away’ had morphed into one of confusion.

“Fuck!”

Derek quirked an eyebrow giving Stiles the opportunity to elaborate.

The silence drew on, Derek’s eyebrow stayed in its cocked position.

Stiles began to fidget under Derek’s questioning gaze.

_Where’s a bell when you need to be saved?_

Derek’s mouth morphed into a smirk, clearly Stiles wasn’t developing a filter anytime soon.

“Look, ok fuck,” Stiles caved under the pressure of Derek’s silent, questioning stare, “It’s obvious, no need to be a dick about it. I'm attracted to you, it’s not a secret, not with your werewolf emotion scenting tricks and like, well even if you weren’t a werewolf, you have that,” Stiles flailed his hand at Derek clearly indicating his everything, “so it’s not like it wouldn’t be totally inevitable. God this actually feels sort of good to vocalise and like I…” Stiles trailed off.  Derek’s face had morphed into something that looked halfway between panic and incredulous confusion.

_Can confusion look incredulous?_

“What?!” Stiles was starting to worry that he’d somehow broken Derek.

_If the wind changes your face will get stuck like that. Wait maybe the wind did change…_

“The wind’s fine Stiles,” Derek sounded more exasperated than Stiles had ever heard him before. It was at odds with his facial expression which remained the same, “So, you're attracted to me?” And now Derek sounded confused which was, well it was fucking confusing is what it was.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? God Derek, yes, obviously. Jesus! Don’t be a dick about it, this isn’t news. Look you don’t have to worry, I've survived the last year and a half without making any _propositions_ ,” the word came out sounding like a slur, “so like can we both just move on from this atrocious conversation? What did you need?”

“You're attracted to me?”

“My god Derek! Yes I'm fucking attracted to you! Can you stop being a fucking douche about it?”

“But… you're straight?”

“No, keep your labels, I don’t want them.”

“What?”

“Don’t try label me, I'm not a box of cereal that you can categorize.”

“Okay… but you're attracted to me?”

“Derek, please just…” _Just what? Leave? It’d probably make things easier… but…_

“If you're attracted to me why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Derek, really? You're like a thousand miles out of my league and as far as I know definitely not interested.”

“What? Stiles, of course I'm interested, how could I not be?”

“Wait what?”

“Welcome to my world.”

“Ok let me get this straight. You, Derek Hale, are interested in me, Stiles Stilinski? That totally sounds like, ‘Me Tarzan, you Jane.’”

 “Yes and yeah it sort of does although it’s a misquote.”

“Ok don’t try impress me with your movie knowledge, it’s not gonna work. For how long have you been… _interested_? And why the hell did you not make a move?”

“I don’t know… the first time I saw you I had so many disorganised emotions so it might have been then but I noticed for the first time when we were in the clinic. I was dying and at the same time trying to convince you to cut off my  arm. I didn’t think I was going to make it, I didn’t think Scott was going to be able to get the bullet let alone get it in time to get back to us and my Hail Mary was you cutting off my arm, I don’t think it would have worked, even if you had managed to…” Derek trailed off.

“Oh.  And my second question?”

“Well, at the risk of labelling you, I didn’t think you swung that way and also you're jail bait.”

“Ok I guess I can concede the ‘jail bait’ thing but how could you not know that I bat for your team? Surely the clouds of arousal gave it away…”

“Clouds of arousal?”

“Yeah, you know like didn’t smelling my arousal every time I was in your presence give it away?”

“It’s really not that simple Stiles, especially not with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, chemosignals are similar, in a way, to facial expressions,” Derek explained, “A frown is universally identifiable but not every frown is the same, it’s the same with chemosignals only more vague. So one person’s arousal might smell like someone else’s euphoria. And on top of that a body is secreting different scents all the time, and often a scent from earlier in the day, especially if it was a strong one, will linger and overpower whatever chemosignal is currently being exuded. Also it takes practice and concentration. Personally, I think it’s an invasion of privacy, you have no control of it like you do with facial expressions; so I try avoid focusing on them unless it’s necessary. All of that coupled with your emotional rollercoaster, I really didn’t have a chance to detect the cloud of arousal you think you were exuding. At least I could never be sure”

“Oh. Emotional rollercoaster?”

Derek blushed chagrined, “Your emotions are all over the place, and are very fleeting. Unintentionally I'll catch a whiff of one emotion only for it to be replaced a second later by three different, conflicting emotions. Back during the whole Nogitsune thing,” Derek smiled gently in apology, “we, me and Scott, tried to use chemosignals to see if it was you or _It_ and all it did was give us migraines, werewolves don’t get headaches Stiles, at least I thought we didn’t.”

“Oh, ok wow… So um back to more important things. You like, like me and I like, like you.”

“Yes…” Derek looked worried but was smiling all the same. _And I’m the one with conflicting emotions._

“Anything you want to do with this new found information?”

“I don’t know… Maybe.”

“In none of my fantasies did Derek Hale play coy.”

“Fantasies?”

“Oh god, I never said that! Come on Derek, who’s the teenager here?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Totally a legal teenager, an eager, impatient legal teenager.”

“Eager?”

“ **Derek‼** ”

Derek stepped forward, brought his hand up to Stiles face, “Would it be alright if I kissed you now?”

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, “definitely, without a doubt, absolute—”

Derek silenced Stiles with his lips.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to deepen the kiss, teasing his tongue on Derek’s lips, who opened to let him in.

Stiles stumbled back, dragging Derek with him. When the back of his legs hit the bed he collapsed onto it leaving Derek to stand between his legs.

“You know, when you came through my window dressed in nothing but ridiculously tight, crotch and ass hugging jeans, I did not expect this.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, it’s usually to look up something in the bestiary, so that I guess. What did you need?”

“Nothing.” Derek uncharacteristically mumbled, a blush spread down from his cheeks to his chest and up to the tips of his ears.

“I wouldn’t have thought someone could make blushing look so hot. What do you mean nothing?”

“I didn’t have a reason, I normally don’t, just want to see you outside of dangerous situations.”

“Oh…”

Derek shrugged in lieu of a response.

“Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get down here, or wait do you want to stay standing and I'll um… put my mouth to use?”

Derek growled. A happy, horny, turned on as fuck growl.

Stiles grinned, licked his lips and began to sit up.

“That's gonna have to wait though.”

Stiles whined petulantly.

“Unless you’d rather have your father catch you with my cock in your mouth…”

Stiles groaned, “Fine fine.”

Derek leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips, “I can come by later if you’d like.”

“Me likey, me likey a lot.”

Derek rolled his eyes but leaned in for another quick peck.

“Or you could stay for dinner… you know if you like.”

“With your dad?”

“Yeah, if you’d like. Please don’t feel like obligated or anything. I'm just giving you the option.”

“Would you introduce me?”

“I'm pretty sure my dad hasn’t forgotten who you are.”

“I meant as your uh, your…” Derek was blushing again. His hand lifted to scratch at the back of neck, the motion displaying his ample bicep and dark pit.

“As my boyfriend?”

Derek nodded.

“Would you like that?”

“Yeah, yeah I would.”

“Ok cool, awesome! Come on let’s find you a shirt to wear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://rusted-heart-syndrome.tumblr.com/), where you can prompt me (Please!!)
> 
> It’s a personal blog so there’s hardly any fandom stuff but a follow is always appreciated


End file.
